The Adventures of Joseph & Iva
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: When 14 yo Joseph meets Experiment 640, otherwise known as Iva, his world is turned upside down. Read as they stir up trouble, and find love in all the right places.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Joseph & Iva**

**Chapter 1:**

14 year old Joseph Sinclair was lying on his bed, feeling forlorn, as usual. He missed his dad, who was presently stationed at the US Marines base in Okinawa, and his mom.

"_Mom.", _he thought to himself solemnly. He missed his mom, and still had nightmares about the car accident that took her from him, and gave him his scar. He turned his stereo to one his most favorite songs, "Southern State of Mind" by Darius Rucker. He turned the volume up, and pulled out a picture of his family just before the accident. It showed his mom, dad, and him, smiling and being happy. Oh how he missed that. Just then, his 18 year old cousin Amanda walked in.

"S'up cuz.", said Amanda as she plopped down on his bed.

"Nothing much.", he said as he continued to stare at the picture and reminisce. Amanda looked at the picture and sighed.

"Your still in the gutter over that night, aren't you?", she asked, concerned about her younger cousin.

"Yeah, I guess so.", answered Joseph. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He checked the caller ID and brightened up a little.

"Your dad?", asked Amanda.

"No, my girlfriend Mila.", he answered as he answered the call. As she talked, his smile slowly faded. Finally, he hung up, and Amanda could see something was wrong.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Mila dumped me.", he answered, clearly heartbroken.

"Oh, cheer up. It's friday, which means your dad is gonna call soon, and besides, a sweet boy like won't stay single for long.", said Amanda, trying to comfort him as they went downstairs for supper.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter.**


	2. Great News New Experiment

**The Adventures of Joseph & Iva**

**Chapter 2:**

As Amanda and Joseph sat down at the dinner table, the home phone rang.

"I got it!", said Joseph as he answered the phone.

"Hey dad. I'm good. we're eating dinner. Wait, are you serious? That's great. Okay, here she is. ", said Joseph as he handed the phone to Amanda.

"Hey uncle Jason.", said Amanda as she took the phone. Suddenly, she smiled widely.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'd love to come to Okinawa in the student exchange program. I'm sure my mom and dad would approve. You'd like to speak to them? Okay, here they are.", she said as she handed the phone to her mom.

After dinner, Amanda's mom and dad had a conversation with Joseph's dad, which had Amanda and Joseph anxiously awaiting their decision. After about an hour, Amanda's mom and dad came into the living room.

"We'll kids, after some convincing, we've decided to allow you both to go to Okinawa.", they said. Amanda and Joseph began to jump for joy.

"Y'all should pack. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 6.", said Amanda's mom. The two kids rushed upstairs to pack.

Meanwhile, on Kauai Island

Jumba sat at his desk, tinkering with another device of his. Behind him, a red 626-like experiment was stuck in a large, clear tube. Jumba walks over to the tube and taps the glass.

"Hello Experiment 640. It is nice to see you are so happy.", he said sarcastically, followed by an evil chuckle as he pressed a glowing red button, which dehydrated the creature in the tube. Behind her was left a red marble-sized ball with 640 on it in black letter. Jumba raised the tube and picked up the ball, and went to place it in a container, but tripped, and the ball rolled out of the door and out in the forest.

"Drats. Aw well, Jumba will pretend it doesn't exist.". said Jumba as he went back to work on the device.

_Back in the US_

Joseph lay on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked to see it was his best friend Billy calling. He answered it.

"S'up Billy.", said Joseph.

"S'up man. I heard 'bout you and Mila. Sorry.", said Billy.

"Thanks man, but I'm cool with it. She just doesn't know what she's giving up on.", said Joseph.

"Cool. Oh, yeah, so you ready for tomorrow. We gonna paintball it up.", said Billy excitedly.

"Actually man, 'bout that. My dad called, and offered me a chance to come live with him in Okinawa. I said yes. My plane leaves at six tomorrow morning.", said Joseph. Billy was silent for a moment.

"Oh, wow. Well, um, good luck man. Don't forget to text me when you get there.", said Billy.

****"Sure man. Goodnight.", said Joseph as he hung up the phone and slowly drifted off to the sleep.


	3. Okinawa

**The Adventures of Joseph & Iva**

**Chapter 3:**

The next started early for Joseph and Amanda. After they got ready, they left for the airport. When they got there, their flight was about to depart.

"Bye auntie Maria, bye uncle Joshua.", said Joseph he left for the gate, followed by Amanda. Joshua stopped Amanda before she got to the gate.

"Take care of Joseph on Okinawa.", said her dad.

"Will do dad. Bye, luv ya.", she said as she hugged her parents bye and boarded the plane.

Six hours later, Okinawa Airport

As the plane touched down, Joseph woke from his nap. He had been sleeping since they took off, and he was rested and ready for whatever Okinawa had to throw at him, or so he thought. He woke Amanda, and they exited the plane to find Joseph's dad Jason waiting to take them to their new home.

"Hey dad.", said Joseph as he gave his dad a bear hug. It was only then that he noticed the two girls standing behind his dad, giggling. He quickly pulled away and gazed at the girls. One looked to be about Amanda's age, with jet black hair and sea blue eyes. The other appeared to be closer to his age, with light brown hair and dark green eyes.

"I'm Mitsuko Yamamoto .", said the younger of the two, extending her hand toward Joseph.

"I'm Joseph Sinclair, but most people just call me Joe.", said Joseph as he shook her hand.

"And I'm Asuka Yamamoto, her older sister.", said the older girl.

"I'm his cousin Amanda.", said Amanda as she walked up to Asuka.

"Well, know that the formalities are out of the way, why don't we go see where you'll be staying for the next four years, eh?", said Jason as he gathered up Joseph's and Amanda's luggage.

"That sounds like a great idea.", said Amanda as the five of them piled into the green army hummer that had pulled up about two minutes earlier.

"Why are we riding in a army hummer?", asked Joseph.

"Well, being a squad commander, I have access to the company transports.", answered Jason. Jason hopped into the drivers seat, and they began the ride to his house on the base.


End file.
